


With My Tail In The Air [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3601791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "With My Tail In The Air" by lazulisong.</p><p>"The aliens were very sorry for nearly killing Captain Kirk, and wanted to fix things."</p>
            </blockquote>





	With My Tail In The Air [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lazulisong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulisong/gifts).
  * Inspired by [With My Tail In The Air](https://archiveofourown.org/works/78401) by [lazulisong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulisong/pseuds/lazulisong). 



Length: 17:16  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/with%20my%20tail%20in%20the%20air.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link is now available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/with-my-tail-in-air-0).

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> A thousand apologies for my wishy-washy attempts at accents. I TRIED. 
> 
> Used to fill my "try something new (for you)" and "free space" squares, and as my monthly themed challenge response for [podfic_bingo](http://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org).


End file.
